deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
John Marston/Bio
John Marston '''was born in 1873. His father was an illiterate Scottish immigrant and his mother was a prostitute who died during childbirth. John's father was blinded in both eyes during a bar fight in Chicago. In 1881, John's father died of unknown causes, thought to be through drink. John was only 8 years old at the time and was sent to an orphanage where he lived most of his life up to the age of 17 and where he met his future wife, Abigail, with whom he promptly ran away. Both later joined Dutch van der Linde's gang, where Dutch took care of John, teaching him how to read, shoot and the ways of the West. He was betrayed by the U.S. Army in 1911, where an entire firing squad was sent to kill him. He taken out 6 before his death, after sacrificing himself to save his family. John Marston is a former outlaw and bandit. He ran with Dutch van der Linde, Bill Williamson and Javier Escuella, committing bank robberies, train raids, murders and other various crimes across the country. According to Marston, the gang stole and fought for a reason. In stealing from the rich and those who were given too much to give to the poor, they wanted to elicit change in the people of the West, although this might just be his own justification for their actions. In 1906, after being seriously wounded in a bank robbery and being left to die by Bill Williamson and his other former brothers in arms, Marston sought to retire from the outlaw lifestyle. Putting his past deeds behind him, he disappeared along with his wife Abigail Marston and young son Jack and purchased a ranch. Between his abandonment of the gang and the beginning of the game, Marston had a daughter, but she died of an unknown illness. Despite Marston's apparent reformation, he remains a masterful gunman, rider and hunter. Marston is a rugged survivalist and knows life as a fight for survival; he adheres to the old-fashioned West in a world rapidly experiencing the advancements of technology. The old American Wild West, at the time, was being tamed by encroaching technological advances such as railroads, telegram offices and stricter law enforcement. The federal government creates the Bureau of Investigation to aid in the process and puts Edgar Ross in charge. One of the Bureau's major goals is to rid the region of all of the violent gangs running wild and unchallenged, especially that of Bill Williamson. Ross decides to use an ex-associate of Williamson's to hunt him down: former outlaw John Marston. By kidnapping John's wife and son, Ross forces him to comply. He successfully kills the former gang members, and goes to lead a peaceful life, on a ranch with his wife and son. However, in 1911, Edgar double-crosses John. He, along with the Bureau and US Army, launches an attack on the Marston ranch. John and son continue holding off the attack. John tells Abigail and Jack to run while he stays behind in the barn to defend them. But in reality, he realizes that the only way to save his family from the government's crosshairs is to lay down his life so they can be free. John sacrifices himself in a desperate last-stand against Ross and his men. After exiting the barn calmly and standing before a large firing-squad, he draws his pistol and takes out as many men as he can until they open fire on him. Still standing, with multiple bullet wounds on his bloody body, he breathes vigorously and drops his revolver, falls to his knees and then eventually collapses to the ground. As Ross watches Marston dying, he is clearly satisfied with knowing that the final member of Dutch's gang is dead. Ross and his men leave the ranch. Abigail and Jack, upon hearing the cease-fire, return to find John's body in a pool of blood. They bury him up on top of the hill overlooking the ranch. His grave is inscribed "Blessed are the Peacemakers." John's death at the hands of Ross is a poetic end to his life. He sacrifices himself to save his family so they could lead a better life - the reason he sought redemption in the first place. By his death, he knew that Ross wouldn't persecute Abigail or Jack any longer, allowing them to start life fresh, allowing Jack the chance to grow up without the brutality and violence that shaped John's early life. Sadly, despite his father's sacrifice, Jack possibly still goes on to become an outlaw; As he tracks down and kills Edgar Ross in revenge, without hesitation. The path to redemption, it seems, is a hard road to follow. Source: www.reddead.wikia.com __TOC__ Battle vs. Rooster Cogburn (True Grit 1969) (by Facetheslayer) Marston: file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png Cogburn: file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png The setting was 1908, as Bill WIlliamson and John Marston was leading a small group of Dutch van der Linde's outlaws, as they were about to rob a bank, when word through town, was that a marshal from out of state was going to help the small county. John and Bill were on lone horses, while another man had a horse, and two others were on the wagon, set to loot the town's safe. Rooster Cogburn gathered a small posse of US Marshals, all five of them on horses, as he was heading towards the town, where the bank robbery was set to take place. "Alright, boys... we're gonna make this quick." Cogburn says to his men, as they ride into the small town, as the sun was beginning to settle. Before the outlaws entered the town, Rooster's boys fired their guns into the air, as one of the other outlaws shot John in his arm, wounding him, as Bill Williamson rode off, and said to him... "Happy trails, John!" before laughing his way to the horizon. "Bill, you coward!" Cogburn's men taken aim with their weapons, and began to fire, as Marston's men spread out. Cogburn taken the reins of his horse into his mouth, and charged in with his weapons akimbo, firing his Colt Peacemaker, wounding one of Marston's gang members, and then finishing him off with his saddle ring carbine. file:red.png (4-5) Meanwhile, the Stagecoach was constantly under attack, as a Marshal was running on the side of the coach, about to blast the passenger off with his own Winchester, the man pulled out his Winchester Model 1897, who shot the horse from underneath him, taking him down, but not out. Meanwhile, another Marshal with an IGA Coach Gun went in, and fired a shell, but missed his mark. The driver was about to pull out a Henry rifle, however, he was shot with the other shell from the shotgun, as he fell out, along with the rifle. file:red.png (3-5) Unfortunately, his victory was short lived, as the passenger stood up, and fired a shell from his WInchester Model 1897, which hits him directly in the chest, knocking him dead off his horse, as it dragged his corpse by the ankle. file:blue.png (3-4) One of the Marshals in Rooster's posse, was heading directly for Marston, weilding his 1984 rifle, and taking a shot, however Marston's horse was too fast. The Marshal then aimed at Marston's horse, and shot it in the calf, wounding it, and causing Marston to fall off his horse. The Marshal's horse ran past his body, however, he turned around, as Marston got on his feet, and fired 3 well placed shots from his LeMat Revolver into the chest of the marshal. file:blue.png (3-3) Cogburn was in hot pursuit of the Stagecoach, and when he was properly aligned, he took the reins into his mouth once more, firing his weapons akimbo, one shot from the Winchester, then a flip-cock, and a shot from the Peacemaker. The driver was panicking, and kept trying to turn around resorting to blind-fire of his trenchgun. At one last turn, Cogburn managed to fire a disarming round with his WInchester, and then a killing shot with his Colt Peacemaker. file:red.png (2-3) Meanwhile, the other marshal, was using his Colt Peacemaker, pursuing Marston, who then used a rock formation as cover. John fired three shots, but missed the target. At the same time, his last gang member, saw this, and aimed his 1860 Henry rifle, and picked the Marshal off, skillfully. file:blue.png (2-2) "Good shot, partner!" Marston yelled, as he was spreading out, away from his ally. The gang member began to ride away, towards Cogburn, however, the man who was shot off his horse earlier ran in, and sliced the leg muscle of the gang member's horse with his bowie knife, disabling it. He then plunged his blade into Marston's last gang member, ending his life as he coughed up blood. file:red.png (1-2) Marston saw this, and grabbed an old tomahawk from his belt. The Marshal turned around, and was about to shoot at Marston, however, he chopped off the Marshal's wrist, as he screamed in pain, drawign the attention of Rooster Cogburn. Marston then does a quick hack to the neck to finish off the other Marshal, as Cogburn rode towards him. file:blue.png (1-1) Rooster fired a shot from his 1894 Saddle Ring Carbine at Marston, nearly hitting him, as he flip-cocked it, guiding his horse as he did so. Out of desperation, Marston thrown his tomahawk, and hit Rooster in his right arm, causing him to fall from his horse, and drop his rifle. John believed it was over, and started to walk away, ready to give up his outlaw lifestyle. However, Rooster wasn't done yet... "I'm mean to kill you, Marston... or watch you hang for your crimes." Cogburn said, as he stood up, still with his Peacemaker, as Marston stopped, and looked back at the marshal. "I'm not an outlaw anymore... not today." Marston said, as Cogburn retorted. "You have to pay for your crimes, son!" "We had a good reason for what we did... but I'm not coming with you, Cogburn!" Cogburn raised his pistol, about to fire it, as Marston fired back with his LeMat. Both grazed each other on the quick draw, as Marston ran out of shells in the main chamber after both missed two shot. Cogburn had one shell left, as Marston pulls the trigger, however, it was a harmless click. "It ends now" Cogburn says, taking aim, but had no idea about the LeMat revolver's reserve underbelly. Marston switched barrels, and fired a small shotgun blast dead center into Cogburn's chest, ending the Civil War veteran's life. file:blue.png (1-0) Marston regretted killing him, and respectfully walked over, and closed his eye, saying "Sorry, friend... it had to be this way." Before raising his revolver into the sky, and letting out a celebratory battlecry. ''WINNER: JOHN MARSTON'' Expert's Opinion Rooster Cogburn was a powerful, and definately iconic warrior of the West, however, John Marston was equally as skilled, but simply had stronger technology backing him up. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Cole Phelps (by Tomahawk23) In Blackwater, Tx are Marston. Johnson. Reyes. and Ricketts. Ross is assigned to watch them and is walking with them. Phelps and his guys come out from the corner of a building, believing they're a gang. Rose says "hands up!" Ross, smoking a cigar, turns his Fire Bottle and Reyes lights it. Phelps shouts "its a Bomb!" Earle unloads 8 rounds into his chest and as he starts to sweep, before he can kill anybody else, Ricketts shoots the gun out of his hand and puts a bullet in his head, killing him. Each side runs in opposite directions for cover amd they begin firing back and forth.m Reyes, who is in cover behind the general store, moves out to the side, out of the enemy's line of sight. He runs to the back of the Blackwater Hotel where there's a ladder leading to the roof. He climbs up and grabs the mini gun that he positioned there. He looks at Rose and Galloway taking cover behind the Blackwater Cafe. Galloway, who is behind Rose, sees Reyes with a mounted mini gun. Reyes opens up, killing Rose. Galloway is able to get to the side of the building in time, while Reyes focuses on Galloway. Phelps and Bekowsky are behind the hotel. Bekowsky starts to climb up the ladder and Galloway tries to keep Marston and his guys from coming out of cover by blind firing. Bekowsky gets to the top and shoots Reyes in the head. He gets on the mini gun and starts to shoot at Marston and his team. Phelps climbs up the ladder to watch his ass. Ricketts lights a stick of dynamite with a 7 second fuse. He goes to the other side of the general store--5 seconds left on the fuse. Bekowsky shouts "dynamite", grabs the stick and throws it to Ricketts. With 3 seconds left, Ricketts kicks it into the water. Johnson, who is behind the Saloon, runs out into the hill side, out of the enemy's line of sight. Marston and Ricketts are pinned down. 80 seconds later Johnson is in the hills with his Carcano Sniper Rifle. He shoots Bekowsky in the head, killing him. Phelps takes cover on the roof while Johnson is trying to put a bullet in his head. Galloway moves to the side and looks East. He sees Johnson with his Carcano. He aims his M1 Grand and shoots him in the neck, killing him. Ricketts runs to the hotel and up the ladder. With his BAR, Phelps opens up. Within 5 shots Ricketts is dead. Phelps gets down. Marston lights a stick of dynamite and waits 'til there's 4 seconds left and then throws it at Galloway. He runs but can't escape the blast radius and it kills him. Phelps drops his BAR and pulls out his batons to give Marston a very painfull death. He jumps in front of Marston and tries to slam the baton into his skull. Marston ducks. He pulls out his knife and tries to stab Phelps in the leg. Phelps jumps back and dodges. He grabs his Tomahawk. Phelps charges. Marston throws the Tomahawk into his face, killing him. "Uncivlized piece of shit". He walks away. Expert's Opinion Marston won because of his deadeye and shooting skills and expiernce in fighting cops but he barley won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Jesse James (by Richard Starkey) Jesse James John Marston Jesse James and his gang ride out of Armadillo after a succesfull Rob on a bank. Back in Armadillo Leigh Johnson hands John a wanted poster "Can you help us catch this bastard?" John asked him "When ya gonna help me take done Bill Williamson?" The Marshal Answered "Soon. Just help me catch this guy." John Got up "Alright. Wheres he at?" Frank Spots John, Eli, Jonah, Marshal and 2 lawmen "Jesse, We got the law on us." "Don't worry. We'll get em at this abandoned town up ahead." After arriving at tumbleweed John took aim at Jesse with his Evans repeater, He pulled the Trigger but missed and hit Jesse's horse. The horse winnyed and fell to the ground Jesse scrambled to his feet as the riders sped past him. He pulled out his Winchester and shot a Lawmen in the back of the spine. Jesse James John Marston The lawman Paused for a while, then slumped down dead, his horse still running. A gunfight erupted, Marshall shot a gang member three times in the chest with his schofield. Jesse James John Marston John went looking for Jesse. Frank Dismounted to look for his brother, while the gunfight continued. The remaining two outlaws led jonah into a trap, loading bullets into the Deputy with their colt revolvers. Jesse James John Marston Eli, Enraged at his friend's death blew an outlaw's head off with a shot from his Evans up close. Eli Tackled the other from his horse, battering the outlaw in the face. However the outlaw shot Eli in the stomach with is Colt Revolver, Eli stumbled back looking at his wound before the outlaw shot him twice in the face. Jesse James John Marston Leigh Johnson Shot the Outlaw several times for killing his deputies. Jesse James John Marston Johnson Dismounted, looking for Frank, They saw eachother and both drew their pistols Johnson pulled his trigger with a click. His eyes got wide as Frank shot him in the stomach. Holding his gun by the barrel, He pistol whipped the Marshall ending his life. All of a sudden a Tomahawk buried itself in Frank's head. Jesse James John Marston John Walked out only to be met by jesse. Both took out their knives "It doesn't have to end like james, just drop the knife and come with me." John yelled. Jesse just sneered and threw his knife into marston's shoulder. Jesse tore his knife out "Any last words marston?" Jesse asked smiling. "Ya know jesse?" Marston said kneeing James in the stomach causing him to stumble back. John put his knife to Jesse's throat "I never was one for words." and slit the Legendary outlaws throat. Jesse James John Marston John held his injured arm and sighed at Jesse's dead body, then got on his horse. Expert's Opinion While James had in the past battled cops and other cowboys, Marston had in the past overcome that, and regular soldiers. What really won him the day was his more accurate shooting. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Lucas McCain (by So-Pro Warrior) John Marston: Luccas McCain: In Armadillo Luccas McCain and 3 of his old friends from the Civil War (Union Soldiers) are walking through town meanwhile John Marston and Marshal Johnson and his Deputies Jonah and Eli are searching for bandits that supposedly entered the town a while ago. Soom John spots Luccas and wonders if they could be the bandits as he or the Marshall have never seen them before. Luccas and his friends see John and the Marshal and his Deputies and wonder whats up so one of Luccas's friends goes to talk to them and goes for his papers to show who he and his friends are but Jonah thinks that he is reaching for his gun and quickly takes out his Schofield Revolver and empties all round into the soldier Luccas and his men see this so another one takes out his Colt Single Action and returns fire hitting Jonah in the chest three times . Marston the Marshal and Eli head for cover and so do Luccas and his friends and the two posses exchange fire with their revolvers. Luccas decides to take out his trusty Winchester 1892 and quickly takes aim at Eli and fires 1 shot hitting him in the head between the eyes . Marston takes out his Henry Rifle and fires at a soldier behind a barrel but 2 shots hit the barrel and so he takes careful aim and when the man pops back out he fires a shot and the bullet goes right through his throat . The other Union soldier runs across the street and regroups with Luccas and the two decide to flank John and the Marshal however John and the Marshal have also came up with the same idea and both teams decide to head through the farm area. The Union soldier takes out his 12 Gauge Single Shot Shotgun and peeks around the corner of the farm and looks inside to see the Marshal and John come through the back door and he waits until they get close and when they do he jumps out and fires his shotgun but misses and Johnson returns fire with his Colt Model 1878 Shotgun and puts a huge hole in the soldier but Luccas pops out and empties 4 shots into the Marshal . John tries to return fire but his Henry becomes jammed and right when Luccas is about to empty the rest of his rounds into him John stops him. "Now hold on their partner now why don't we settle this here fight like normal men" John says "Why not" Luccas replies The two return to the town street and while Luccas keeps his trusty Winchester with the last 5 rounds in it John decides to use his Schofield Revolver and reloads it. The two men distance themselves and John and Luccas put their weapons back in their holsters. Both men then prepare to draw their guns and the two men stare each other down. Then in 3..2..1.. Both men draw their guns but John is able to draw his Revolver before Luccas can and empties all of the rounds into Luccas . The famous Rifleman falls down on his back dead and John puts his Revolver back and tips his hat forward in respect and walks away. Expert's Opinion While Luccas was a excellent expert with the Winchester 1892 he only dominated at Long Range. John dominated at Close and Mid Range and in the Old West the X-Factor of whoever was the fastest quickdrawer won the west. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Alvin York (by Greenberet69) In the town of Thieves Landing a carriage stops in front of the bar, inside the carriage sits the Famous World War I Hero Alvin C. York along with 3 other American Soldiers and the driver also being an American soldier. York and the 4 American soldiers had just returned from the war in Europe and as soon as they diembarked the ship two government agents had stopped them and talked to them. The Agents had told them about a troublesome outlaw named John Marston who had killed American soldiers when they were "passing by" his farmhouse and heard of the great deed that York had did and wanted him to take him out. The other 4 American soldiers wondered why they were needed and that was because Marston was expecting trouble and had become friends with other outlaws and needed them to backup York. The agents promised York and the other American Soldiers lots of reward money for the death of Marston and the American soldiers and York unwillingly accepted. Back to the Present... York and the other soldiers exit the carriage while the driver gets onto the rooftop and uncovers a hidden M1917 Browning machine gun and points it at the doors while York and the other soldiers head to the saloon. Inside the saloon Marston along with 4 outlaws he had befriended were playing a nice game of poker until his name was called out. "JOHN MARSTON!" John, the outlaws, and everyone else looked at who shouted the name and as soon as people saw him they all started saying that, that was Alvin York the famous World War I Hero who single handedly captured 132 Germans and took out a lot of MG Nests by himself. John stands up "Hey now it's the famous Alvin York what are you doing here partner?" Marston asked "I heard about what you did to those american soldiers who were just passing by your farmhouse and that's unforgivable." York said Marston soon sees the other American soldiers with York. "So I'm guessing that you were sent her by some Government agents to kill me weren't ya." Marston said "Yeah." York says York and his men raise their M1917 Enfield 's and open fire towards Marston and the other outlaws while everyone else quickly gets down and doing so York with his first shot is able to kill one of the outlaws . Marston and the other outlaws grab their Winchester Model 1892's and return fire at York and the american soldiers. Marston fires towards an American soldier backing up towards cover and manages to hit the soldier in the head . York orders his men outside and they retreat back outside, Marston and the other outlaws give chase after them but as soon as Marston get's to the door he manages to see the Browining M1917 and tries to warn the others but two of them run outside and the American soldier on the M1917 opens fire on the two outlaws and mows them down . Marston and the other outlaw head up stairs and enter a room they had rented and uncover a hidden Gatling Gun and pushes it to the window. Marston takes aim at the carriage and opens fire riddling the american soldier on the M1917 with bullets who falls off the carriage . Marston and the outlaw continue to fire the Gatling Gun at the carriage tearing it apart but York and his men are under the carriage and thus able to dodge the bullets. York takes aim again with his M1917 and fires it taking out the outlaw next to Marston . Marston takes aim with his Winchester and fires towards York and the american soldiers missing some of the shots but as one of the american soldiers tries to crawl out fromunder the carriage Marston fires again hitting the soldier in the back through the heart . York and the other soldier crawl out from the back and fire with their Enfields at the window Marston's at but both miss. York finds his Enfield out of ammo and takes out his Colt M1911 while the american soldier still has 2 more clips to use for his Enfield and both head back into the saloon. Both soldiers head up the stairs and begin to check the rooms, York kicks open one room door and goes in to investigate it but out in the hall Marston jumps out from a room ahead and fires his Winchester and hits the american soldier in the leg and again in the hip and the american soldier cries out in pain as he begins to bleed. York quickly runs out and is applies pressure to the hip wound until he sees Marston aiming his Winchester at him and pulls the trigger *Click* York and Marston hear the sound and York pulls out his M1911 again and fires at Marston who takes out his S&W3 and fires at York but both don't hit one another. Marston then retreats out the back stairs, York patches up the American soldier and tells him he'll be back and goes after Marston. York goes outside and runs down the stairs until a shot rings out and a round hits the wall to the right of him and turns to see Marston who fires another shot but York leaps over the railing and fires two shots at Marston hitting him in the leg but the other shot misses. Marston fires off another shot until he finds himself out of ammo and quickly tries to limp away and reload at the same time. York reloads his M1911 and runs after Marston. He spots Marston trying to run away but York takes aim with his Colt and fires his gun putting a .45 ACP round in Marston's skull . Marston falls down dead and York yells "FOR THE US ARMY!" in Victory and heads back to the hotel to help the wounded American soldier. '''Winner: Alvin York Expert's Opinion Alvin York won this Battle of the Sharpshooters because he was a trained American Soldier against an Outlaw, had faced the powerful German Army in World War I, and had the better weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Yukiteru Amano (by SPARTAN 119) Yukiteru Amano appeared in a desert, surrounded by numerous sandstone rock formations, in the American West, in the distance, there appeared to be a 19th century town like something out of a Western. Yuki did not how he got there, he supposed this must be Deus' doing. Yuki heard hoofbeats in the distance, with a man riding on horseback, with a pistol in hand. Yukiteru assumed he was a threat and fired a burst from his MP5 at the man. John Marston heard the burst of fire, and felt his horse collapse under him, riddled with several bullets. Marston himself, however, was unhurt, and took cover behind a sandstone arch as bullets whizzed past him. Marston peeked out of cover and fired his Winchester rifle at Yuki, but he too, missed, unable to aim properly under the fire from Yuki's SMG. The finally, hail of lead let up as Yuki was forced to reload. Marston tried to fire his Winchester, but found himself out of ammo, having used up several rounds on a group of outlaws shortly before the encounter. Acting quickly, Marston drew his Mauser C96 and fired a burst of several round at Yuki, one of which wounded his hand, causing him to drop the MP5 an shout in pain. Yukiteru, however, drew a SiG Sauer P226 and fired several rounds at Marston, took cover behind the sandstone arch again, but Yuki moved for cover to cover, evading Marston's fire behind a group of several boulders and sandstone pinnacles and moving through a narrow gap between to large boulder, getting a clear shot at Marston, firing his SiG and Smith and Wesson 36 akimbo. Marston moved around the side of the sandstone arch, getting out of the line of fire as bullets pinged off the rock. Marston drew his Colt Single Action Army, and, as with the speed of an expert gunman, fanned the hammer and fired all six shots at Yuki, three of them catching in the chest, causing him the fall to his knees, dead. Marston walked up to Yuki's body and said, "Sorry to do this partner, but you don't need this anymore" and took the MP5 and the remaining magazines, examining the weapon, which was unlike anything he had seen before. Marston then walked away towards town. WINNER: John Marston Experts' Opinion While Yuki's MP5 was a major advantage, the superior technology was not enough to negate Marston's far superior combat experience. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Vito Scaletta (by Jamdodger) (5-5) The Head of the Armadillo police force, Leigh Johnson informs John Marston that the town is been plagued by extortion rates by Empire Bay mobster Carlo Falcone, who intends to expand his criminal empire to the whole of America. Intent of robbing this mobster, John, along with Abraham Reyes, Landon Rickets, and deputies Jonah and Eli set out and rob a Falcone owned bank. The manager makes a call to Carlo saying that his bank is being robbed. Carlo retaliates by sending out his 5 best men, among them Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro to deal with these outlaws. Abraham notices 5 armed men heading towards the bank in a limo, and lights up a stick of dynamite. Meanwhile the 5 Falcone mobsters get out of the limo and scarper off with one Falcone mobster priming a MK2 Frag Grenade. Abraham and the mobstar throw their explosives at the same time and both of than are killed in the others radius. (4-4) John, after hearing the explosion, orders his remaining men to rally up in an nearby saloon, where they are being chased by the remaining mobsters. Jonah takes cover behind the bar while John tosses over a couple of tables to make cover for Eli and Landon. Vito, Joe and the 2 remaining mobsters rush into the saloon and duck for cover behind varios tables. Jonah snipes a Thompson wielding mobster with his Henry Rifle (4-3) A Garand wielding mobster retaliates by firing a headshot into Jonah. (3-3) At this point all hell breaks loose. Both sides start blind firing their weapons. Joe Barbaro moves from a table to the bar and takes cover behind the counter. Just as the Garand wielding mobstar tries to aim with his M1 Garand, Eli blasts him with his Model 1887 Winchester. (3-2) Both sides start to reload their weapons and Joe finishes first and blind fires his Thompson with a few rounds catching Eli off guard and injures Eli's left shoulder. Joe, upon hearing Eli's agony, finishes him off with his Thompson (2-2) Joe suppresses the 2 remaining outlaws with his Thompson, and kills Landon . (1-2) John deploys his "dead eye" shooting to defeat Joe Barbaro with his Colt Single Action Army, firing all 6 rounds into Joe (and disarming him in the process). (1-1) Vito flees back to his limo as John, who picks up Landon's Colt chases him. Each man contune to fire their hand guns with neither of them being able to fire the other. John tries to counter Vito's larger magazine by switching to the other Colt and firing but that doesn't work either, so John ditches Landon's Colt and reloads his own. Vito, while taking cover behind his limo and puts his hat on the barrel of a magazineless Thompson and exposes the hat. John fires his 6 rounds and attempts ro reload. Vito capitalises and fires multiple rounds of his M1911 into John's chest. Vito goes into the saloon and recovers Carlo's money. WINNER: VITO SCALETTA Expert's Opinion This was one of the closest battles yet. Each team had an X-Factor. John had the "dead eye" accuracy while Vito had the higher rate of fire. The deciding factor turned out to be Vito's weapons were faster to reload than John's. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Richard Harrow (by Facetheslayer) Atlantic City, New Jersey, 1926. 4 Days before the showdown... It is the decline of Enoch Thompson's reign of the Boardwalk, as the Sicilian Mafia Families had banded together and were attempting to force Nucky out. His allies were growing thin, as Chalky White has been imprisoned via incriminating evidence that was provided by his rival, Dr. Valentin Narcisse. He still had his contact in Tampa, however, he needed more reliable sources to distribute hooch through his speakeasies. "You know I can't completely trust you after what happened last time..." Nucky said to Richard, as he was packing his weaponry for the job he was trusted to do in Mexico. He loaded his Webley and closed the cylinder of his revolver, before replying to his boss. "I understand..." Richard replied softly, as he could only speak with roughly half his mouth. "Neither of us have the best options, though..." He said, as for revenge against the attack on his club, Narcisse had his men hunt down the his sister in Wisconsin, and killed her. Later, he would use that to frame Chalky and imprison him, while Richard's chance of settling down to a family was once again destroyed. "True. I'm offering you one last job. There's a man in Mexico I want you to meet, named Javier Escuela. He distills Tequila, and has a pretty solid crew for crossing the border." Nucky says, debriefing Richard. "What about you?" He asked, wondering why Nucky was not going with him. After all, it was usually best for business if he did so. "I would, but, someone is dealing me dirty in Tampa, and I need to get to the bottom of it. Keep my boys safe. I've heard a lot of things about New Austin... and not a lot of them are good." Nucky says, as Richard nodded in agreement, before the supply vans were ready to be loaded up... Thieves' Landing, New Austin, 1926. 2 Days before the showdown... After the saloon in Armadillo had went dry due to Prohibition, the lawless town of Thieves' Landing was a go-to place for people who needed booze in the worst way possible. As the barkeep was keeping the drink flowing for other outlaws, John sat silently in the corner, waiting for the opportune time to strike. "I heard the speakeasy in Armadillo was raided by the feds..." One outlaw said to the barkeep, as he was pouring him a shot of moonshine 'Afraid so..." He said, topping off the shotglass, while being reminded of the reason why he had been in a crippling debt for so long. "Prohibition ain't been nothing but trouble, ever since it started." He says, before putting the jug of contraband on the counter as another man spoke up. "What gives them the right to dictate our life?!" "There's worse things they can do to you..." John said before catching them off guard and drawing his revolver, sticking up the place. "All of you, outside! Now!" Marston shouted, as the other two men were about to draw their revolvers before he quickly gunned them down, as the barkeep holds his hands in the air. "Don't shoot! Please!" He pleaded, as John approached him before forcing him to the ground and binding his feet and his hands. "You made the right decision, mister. I've got a man that wants to speak with you..." John said as he holstered his gun, and carried the bootlegger over his shoulder. He straddled him over the back of his horse before heading out toward the hill overlooking his ranch, which is where an old acquaintance chose for a rendezvous point. About an hour's ride, he sees government agent, Edgar Ross, along with several other members of the U.S. Army. Marston stopped in front of him, and dropped off the criminal, as Edgar spoke to him. "You're doing a great job, cleaning crime off the streets of this ass-backwards part of the world, Mr. Marston!" "This is pointless. Liquor ain't done nothin' to cause no harm. You're just having me hunt down folks trying to make a livin' for your sick amusement." John retorted, as Edgar once again had taken his family hostage to make him work as his personal cleaner. "I'm sure Jack would love to hear about how his father just left him out to dry... that seems like a habit of your's, Mr. Marston." Edgar replied, as John scowled at the agent. "You're an arrogant bastard, Ross." He replied, as his son never taken the life of an outlaw, and moved on with an academic lifestyle, as well as having a family of his own. He couldn't defend himself against the abduction by the government forces. "Come now, you've only got one more task... An old friend of your's is supposedly making a deal in Blackwater with some boys from up North." Edgar said, giving John the best tip he could've received "Escuela? You're shitting me. You're the one's that let him go ten years ago!" Marston said, frustrated that he had to hunt him down for the second time. "Two days from now, he's meeting up with a bootlegger in New Jersey. I want you to get rid of them both, then I'll consider letting your son go free..." Edgar says, before heading out with his men, as John sneered at the two, before muttering to himself... "I should've put a bullet in him..." TBC Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Jonah Hex and Silas Greaves (by Geekboy27) Silas rode into the town known as Abilene. A small little town in Kansas, the one where he told the locals in the saloon the story about Silas Greaves and his quest for vengence. He looked for the same saloon. He has a new story. ---- Silas walks into the Saloon, the interior matching his last encounter with the building. Silas soon noticed the same people he told the story to last time. Molly, Dwight, Bob, Jack, and Ben were there. Soon, they noticed him. "Mr. Greaves!" Dwight said, suprised at Silas's apperance in the bar. Dwight looked older then last time. He had left to West Point when Silas last visited. "Good to see you again, people." Silas said, smiling. Silas sits down at a table, giving a quick glance at his wound, still bandaged. Dwight sat down at the table, followed by Jack, Bob, and Ben. Ben looked at Silas cautiosly. He remembers the time when Silas decided to let him live, even after his long quest for vengence. Jack noticed Sila's wounds. "What's with those wounds there?" Jack asked, gazing at the wounds. "I'll tell you a story." Silas said. ---- It was some time after I visited this saloon. I went back to bounty hunting. One day, I got a bounty for a man by the name of Jonah Hex. Which drove me to the town of Armadillo. A town sort of like this, except everybody isn't trying to shoot everybody here. I walk into the saloon to find Jonah Hex at the bar. He turned to look at me. One ugly sumabitch. He got a bad burn when he was a child, hence the big scar on his face. Anyway, I looked to him and said: '' "'Hey, Hex. You got a debt to pay." ''I whipped out my pistol fast, and fired a shot at him. Damn thing went to the wall. Pulled it out way to fast. Hex hopped over the table and then pulled out his pistol and then blindly returned fire. I jumped over a table and tipped it over for cover. Suddenly, some guy walks in, and begins firing at Hex. I remember his name was Marston. He was kinda like me, we both went on a large quest for our loved ones. Well, his loved ones are alive. Anyway, he began firing with his pistol at Hex. He yelled something like: "You're comin' with me, Hex!" That's when I realized that he was here for the bounty as well. I fired a shot at Hex's direction, but Marston looked at me and fired a shot at me. He yelled: "I need him!" I fired a warning shot at Marston as well, getting him to dive for cover. There was a small stalemate where we all reloaded. Hex jumped out from his cover, fired a shot at Marston, hitting him in the shoulder, and a shot at me, hitting me in my leg. Hex ran upstairs, and began firing on us from above. Marston pulled out his rifle, and fired a shot at Hex, hardly missing him, and knocking his damn hat off. That's when Hex got angry. He yelled: "Y'all sons a' bitches best get lost before ya' get killed!" Hex ran outside through a door that was on the balcony upstairs. Marston ran outside, and I followed. It was clear, everybody ran off. As I stood near a building, Hex fired at me with his rifle. I took at my rifle and fired back. I must of hit him, cause' I heard him curse out in pain. Marston rused at me from a corner, but I quickly shot at him, hitting his rifle instead. It fell to the floor, and before I could finish him, Hex fired a bullet at my hand, making me drop my damn pistol. I tried to raise my other pistol, but Marston jumped at me, and threw a kick at my head, knocking me flat. I came to after a bit, and looked around. Marston ran up the balcony, pistol in hand, and fired at Hex, hitting him in his arm, and his stomach several times. As Marston got close, Hex kicked him in the nuts, and pulled out a hatchet. He swung it at Marston, hitting him in the neck. Marston slumped over, and Hex quickly limped off. I passed out, and was patched up. ---- "So you didn't catch Hex?" Dwight asked, surprised. "No." Hex responded. "Sonovabitch rode off, probably to get patched up." Silas pulled out a pistol, and slammed it onto the table. "I gotta' score to settle." Winner: Jonah Hex Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Jake Lonergan (by So-Pro Warrior) TBW 'Winner: John Marston ' Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios